


An Amelia fanfiction after 14x03

by Seriesthoughts



Series: Grey's Anatomy stories [5]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seriesthoughts/pseuds/Seriesthoughts
Summary: A little fanfiction about the "missing week" between 14x02 and 14x03.
Relationships: Tom Koracick & Amelia Shepherd
Series: Grey's Anatomy stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586137
Kudos: 6





	An Amelia fanfiction after 14x03

As she stated many times, Amelia Shepherd wasn’t a believer in inoperable. Her own tumour was no exception. But in a sense, she kinda felt like it was : by her, to the very least.

When she learnt about it, she froze in front of the screen for what felt like hours. She couldn’t move, torn between a sense of irony, injustice, and a bit of fascination for her own illness she fought as a neurosurgeon every day.

Quickly, she started to look at the scans and treated it like if it was any other patient. Not that she wasn’t distraught over it, but falling on the floor whining wouldn’t do her any good.

For a whole week, Deluca was here for her, more than she could ask for. She was mostly grateful for it, but she couldn’t let it get to her. Not yet, at least. That’s why she always dismissed every attempt he threw at her about telling people.

Luckily for her, she had the sacrosanct promise of doctor-patient confidentiality on her side. And she was reminding him of it every minute.

Since she couldn’t remove it herself, she thought about who would be able to help her get this out of her brain. Her mind immediately came to Stephanie, who would have rocked the hell out of that surgery. She taught her well. That, she was sure about.

But sadly, and understandably, her favourite resident was not working at Grey Sloan anymore. She wished she would have been here for this. In this time of need, she missed her deeply.

The second person her mind went to was Meredith. She knew how much Derek took her under his wing when she was herself a resident, and how she was pretty good at it. But she wasn’t the best for this. And she couldn’t bear the thought of her sister in law, looking at her with those judgy eyes, thinking to herself “Well, that’s where all this craziness was coming from !”.

In the meantime, she was looking at her own scans frantically, collecting data and looking through files and researches to make sure she had a solid plan about it. A plan she couldn’t execute herself, but well.

Despite preventing her from working and nagging her constantly about keeping it a secret, Deluca was the most helpful. He showed the utmost discretion, sneaking her into the MRI when noone was looking, bringing her coffee when she felt like having one, supporting her through the whole ordeal.

And frankly, he didn’t mind. Because Shepherd had always been one of the attending he admired and respected. Now was a perfect time to show it.

During this week, Owen came a bunch of times, trying to check on her and talk about things.

He first went to her with a reveal : that night when the world crumbled for her, he kissed Teddy. She couldn’t help but feel responsible for it, but her heart sank as he was telling her the truth.

And he never knew how much, since she showed no emotion about it. She just told him she was gonna get back to work. Sadly, she had now more important things to think about.

And everytime he came, she shut down the screens so he wouldn’t figure anything out. She wasn’t ready to come clean yet. Eventually, he stopped coming.

That’s when she started to come to terms with a very obvious reality : she needed to call someone about this. Someone who would be able to help her, surgically speaking. And to her displeasure, only one name came to mind.

She took the phone, composing her old teacher’s number, her hands shaking in anxiety, and too much lack of sleep. As it rang, she took deep breaths, a bit mad she had to resort to such lengths. She could already hear him bragging about it.

\- Come on, pick up !

Practically instantly, she heard the sound of someone picking up, followed by an awkward silence. He didn’t think he was gonna hear from her ever again.

\- Yes ?

\- Hey ! It’s Amelia. Is this a bad time ? She asked, a part of her hoping he would agree.

\- Not at all, what’s up, student of mine ?

She sighed, closing her eyes, trying her best to gather her thoughts and not let him get to her. One minute into the conversation, and he was already annoying her to no end.

\- I’m not your student anymore, she thought, without displaying it to his knowledge.

Proceeding to give him an insight on the reasons of her calling, he listened to her religiously. But she could hear the comment he was about to make in her head, and she hated it. Luckily for her, he still had enough respect to let her finish her story first.

\- And you came to me for help ?

\- Yes.

She was already regretting it.

\- Because I’m the best ?

\- Yes, she answered reluctantly, annoyed.

But she knew she had to praise him if she wanted to get out of this alive. He was her only option, and she might be running out of time. Her heart was broken enough by the sole fact she was sick, but she could still push through it.

He wasn’t rude to the point where he would laugh at her face and tease her about it, but since it was benign, she knew that he wanted to.

After a few more words, the deal was sealed. He was gonna fly to Seattle the next morning and meet her at the hospital. She only asked of him to be quiet about it, conveniently forgetting to tell him even her chief still didn’t know anything about this.

When she hung up, Deluca was bringing her the results of her last scan, and saw how upset she was. He managed to comfort her the best he could, but he knew he couldn’t do more.

Regardless, she would have to face him tomorrow. She would have to lick her old teacher’s boots and beg to be saved. Once again, she would be in someone’s shadow. And at the worst time possible.

It was gonna be even harder than she expected.


End file.
